


【Haytham/Connor】伊旬幻境

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 康纳在父子之间的决战之后救了他的父亲，但是在他寻找他出走的父亲时与他一起追坠入了一个幻境。





	【Haytham/Connor】伊旬幻境

**Author's Note:**

> 是被某人逼着写出来的，因为屏蔽所以在这……至于是谁我不多说了XD

康纳也许一辈子都不会明白那个海尔森想要表达的意思，就像罗密欧一样？他干什么了？他并没有像朱丽叶一样美丽的伴侣——他甚至不习惯与陌生女人对话，这种会让他感到局促，让他感觉浑身不顺畅。阿基里斯根本没教过，没允许过他和女人保持那种暧昧不明的关系；因此康纳在二十岁之前的行程都是训练，训练，然后继续训练；偶尔帮帮邻居，处理处理数不清的货物单，运气好的话还能驾着天鹰号出海远航几个月——根本没有任何时间去干这些大众公认的，浪漫的事情。  
但现在他绝对，绝对不应该考虑这个。他现在应该弄明白自己的处境，而不是在这个不明的地方呆上几个月，甚至一年。虽然他根本不在意，是的，他根本不在意为什么这所住宅里会有这么多的海尔森。  
说起海尔森，他是不是忘了什么？康纳伸了个懒腰换好衣物躺在床上发呆——根本不想睡。他现在干脆直接迷失方向了，他可不想在这里过悠闲生活整天无所事事和那几个海尔森一起过，他应该离开，可是他必须找到所谓的“他”，更不要说现在一点线索都还没有。  
康纳懊恼的翻了个身，本来想坐起来理理思路却被忽如其来的睡意占据了思想。他还从来没有这么困过，感觉就像是某个晚上说死不肯睡觉，结果熬到凌晨四五点的熊孩子一样直接倒在床上睡死过去。  
当然事情不会有他想的那么简单。  
刺骨的寒风吹过康纳的脸颊让他哆嗦了一下，他睁开眼睛发现自己躺在雪地之中。背后的衣服被全部打湿，而雪却还是一直纷纷扬扬下个不停；他头顶上的树枝堆满了积雪，而一只灰松鼠不失时机的从上面蹿过去，使得雪全部砸在了康纳的睡衣上——多少还砸在了脸上。他有些无奈的站起身子掸去那些雪，至于那些融化的、冰凉的雪水，康纳选择了直接无视。  
海尔森为什么会创造出这么一个鬼地方？康纳不解的环顾四周。一阵风吹过让他打了个寒颤，只觉得现在比刚刚还冷，绝大部分因素是因为他衣服上残留的冰水让他的体温骤降——好冷。康纳搓了搓手试图取暖，却发现离自己不远处有一根羽毛，他眯了眯眼睛走了过去——苍鹰的羽毛。康纳不明白为什么鹰的羽毛会平白无故的出现在地上，不过他现在明白了。那根羽毛的主人正立在裸露在外的土地上，歪着头看着康纳，忽然它展开双翼向前径直飞去，而在他底下的积雪都自动的被扫到两边弄出一条道路。康纳知道这是海尔森在告诉他他应该跟着这只鹰，但是他到底打的什么算盘，康纳也说不准。  
鹰在一片被雪松围起来的地方消失了，而刚刚的路也正是在这里到了尽头。康纳环顾四周，却没有发现活人的迹象——他被耍了？也许海尔森正在某个他看不见的地方偷乐，不是吗？康纳双手环抱；雪下得越来越大，大到甚至有点阻碍了康纳的敏锐度——当他发现他的肩上忽然多出来的一只手时就已经来不及了，他没来得及躲闪就被拉入了那人的怀抱。  
康纳并没有本能地推开，相反的，他甚至有了往男人怀里缩的念头——海尔森的身体温暖炽热，而他刚刚又在冰天雪地里挨了好一会的冻，此时只不过是寻找热源好让他早已冻僵的四肢暖和一下而已；他被海尔森搀扶着在一棵树下站稳，而男人体贴的把披风盖在了他身上。他看着他年轻的父亲帮他整理好衣着，随后用一种调侃的语气说道：“你看上去好像很不舒服。”  
“我……没料到你会出现在这种地方。”康纳补充到，他推了推海尔森发现自己全身无力，就连说话都有气无力：“我这是怎么了？”  
“我设定的幻境可能对你有些影响。”海尔森简短地说道，他一手扶着康纳的肩一手扶着树，眼中似乎闪着光：“实际上，今晚把你叫过来不是为了要请你看雪景——其实，我想做出点尝试。”  
“‘尝试’？”“是的，‘他’对你来说一直是个未知，不是吗？我在想告诉你一点点的线索，这样你起码不会对这件事情太过迷茫。”  
康纳不语，他看着海尔森的眼睛默许了。海尔森的双手抓住他的手臂：“听好了，康纳——我现在可以看得出来，‘他’现在把注意力都集中在你身上了；先不管那个欠揍的新来的家伙，现在我们应该注重于你。‘他’好像对你带有针对性、说的也是，在这里也就你一个人和其他人不同——他是不是喜欢上你了？啊啊，不行，不行;你是我一个人的。”  
康纳对海尔森的自说自话表示不理解，在他的印象中他的父亲并没有自言自语过，但在现在这个处境中他只能选择相信海尔森，他是唯一一个坦诚坦诚讲述一切的人。虽说别人对他也挺好的，但是康纳的潜意识让他本能的去相信这个海尔森——哦对了，康纳当然也没有无视最后的几句话，他别扭的别过脸：“所以说，‘他’的目标就是我喽？”  
“还不确定他想对你干什么，总之他格外在意你的言行举止。”  
康纳皱眉：“他又不是礼仪老师，为什么非得这么在意我？”  
“原谅我，康纳，我无法再对你说更多了——实际上该说的我也说完了。”  
康纳点点头，但海尔森好像还是不想放过他，他抓住康纳的手，另一只则是拂过康纳的脸颊。康纳愣了一下想要躲过去，但是却失败了——有些不解的看着脸上轻抚的，带有不明意味的手：“放开我，父……海尔森。”  
海尔森却像个没事人一样直接无视了康纳的要求，他对着康纳微笑：“你还记得吗，我和你说过了，康纳。‘尝试’，我想做出点尝试。”  
“什么……”康纳话还没说完，唇就被另一双堵住。他有些震惊的看着眼前近在咫尺的罪魁祸首——海尔森熟练的撬开他的嘴，用舌尖吮舔康纳的齿龈。康纳整人都僵了，他就像个人偶一样呆呆的立在那里，任凭海尔森吮吸他的唇瓣。海尔森的手摸上康纳的下巴，把他的头轻微昂起以免碰到他的鼻子。他的吻是温柔的，优雅的，就像是在品尝陈年的美酒，但是在他触碰到康纳的舌尖后这个吻就变得凶猛起来，他舔咬着康纳，就像丛林里的狼在尽情享受他捕获的战利品一样;他的舌探寻到了康纳的喉咙，康纳不适的发出呛咳声却被海尔森尽数堵在喉管里，直到最后海尔森在他的唇上印上一个轻吻，他还是有些喘不过气来。  
“感觉如何？”海尔森这样问道，而康纳现在可回答不了，他的注意力全放在放缓呼吸和对海尔森在他身上游走的手表示警惕和抗拒上了。  
康纳看着那双手解开他睡衣前襟的纽扣，该死，他现在竟然连反抗的力气都没有，只能任由海尔森在他身上胡来。海尔森观察到了康纳的紧张，他停下了手中的动作，不可思议的看着康纳：“哦——康纳，不要告诉我你到现在还是个处。”  
光是听到这个词汇康纳的脸就红了大半，海尔森单手捧起他的脸，非笑似笑的说道：“哦，好吧。我是指我以为你在和那个家伙交往的时候就已经失去童贞了，看来还是我想多了。他竟然连动都没动你，不是吗？这件事纯属我意料之外。”  
那你能放了我吗？康纳在心里默默补充道，但是现实总是和幻想相反，他感觉身上的衣服被全部解开，海尔森扒开他的睡衣，露出那几块健康的古铜色皮肤;他的眼神暗沉了下来，不顾康纳的阻挡抚摸着他的腹肌，张口却感觉声音沙哑：“康纳，你简直就是个妖精——瞧瞧你这身材，说你是从雕像里走出来的还差不多。”  
康纳根本没有注意海尔森再说什么，他现在只是觉得羞耻和寒冷——瞧瞧，他默认的后果是什么，他一开始就不该默认他是海尔森·肯威的恋人，更不要提默认现在眼前这人的危险举动。但现在为时已晚，海尔森已经咬上了他的脖子，就像是猎食者在狩猎无能猎物后的享用：“既然如此，不介意把这个机会交给我吧，嗯？”  
不等康纳应答，海尔森就向下滑动，含住康纳的乳珠在口中用舌舔掠，水声啧啧。康纳倒吸一口气，他未经人事,对这种感觉好奇却又惧怕，只能抓住海尔森的双肩缓解自己的恐惧。海尔森看出来康纳对这种事情或多或少带有一丝抗拒，他沉吟少许，在康纳的周围留下牙印后微微抬头，把康纳整个翻了过去。  
现在康纳的额头抵着雪松的树干，眼睛只能看到复杂的树木纹路：“海尔森！”康纳现在被夺去了主权，他情不自禁的哭喊出声。而他身后的海尔森吻着他的耳廓，把耳垂放在口中舔咬，说着一些安慰的话，手却沾了些冰凉东西伸向裤子前面，一把抓住康纳身前已经有些勃起迹象的分身开始用手指描绘上面的纹路。康纳哽住了，海尔森恶意的加重了力道，逼出了康纳几声愉悦的喘息。他把自己的披风与康纳的上衣一同拽下，随意的扔在雪地里。康纳的上半身裸露在空气中，寒冷逼得他发出几声哭喘，海尔森却不依不饶的继续着手上的活，康纳正如同他所说，是个处子，自然接受不了如此直白的刺激，海尔森没几下就把康纳逼得射了出来——他向后仰着，靠着海尔森喘着气，脑袋里一片混沌不知道下一步如何是好。  
海尔森自然不会像康纳一样茫然无措，他并没有打算清洁，而是直接就着康纳的精液，一根手指钻进后穴——康纳无助的喊了一声，声音沙哑，声线颤抖：“停下，海尔森，停下……”  
“你已经默许我了，不是吗？放轻松康纳，这一切在现实中都没发生，可不要挣扎，要知道这对你没什么好处。乖乖的，我可以让你享受到更多。”海尔森如此说着，一个指节已经挤入后穴。软嫩的肠肉蠕动着，紧紧的包裹着海尔森的手指，他轻叹一声，更多的手指侵入了康纳体内那个无人探索的地方。被异物侵入的不适感觉刺激着康纳的神经，他扭动着腰肢试图把体内不安分的手指赶出去，但是却让手指更进一步的深入。海尔森皱了皱眉，将手指添加到两个，之后便是第三个。  
适应了刚刚的不适感后，那种充实的的饱满胀痛感让康纳成功的又一次脸红，他不知身后的海尔森忍耐力已经到了极限，他硬的发疼，但是他知道康纳是个处子，这有可能是他的第一次，就算在现实中这件事情根本没有发生，但是他起码还是要给康纳留个好印象——他可是个绅士，还记得吗？  
他的手指一直往里，似乎触碰到了什么地方;与此同时，康纳的嘴里发出一声奇怪的呜咽。  
“别碰那里……”  
康纳的声音细小如蚊，但是海尔森还是能听得见——康纳正在拼命压抑自己的呻吟，哪料得到海尔森在那一点重重的一按，所有的努力在这一刻烟消云散，康纳的头靠在树上发出高昂的呻吟声，而海尔森则是抽出手指，把多余的溢在手掌上的精液抹在了康纳的睡裤上，随后把整条裤子扒下，露出泛着水光的臀部，他解开自己的马裤，用双手扶稳康纳的腰，将自己的阴茎对准康纳的后穴就挤了进去。  
忽如其来的袭击让康纳意料之中的软了腰，海尔森用手扶正他，随后又毫不留情的刺了进去。康纳的内里又湿又热，肠肉包裹住他，阻止他的继续深入。但是海尔森下定决心今天一点要好好的把康纳操一顿，把这个小子不听话的后面操个服服帖帖。他试着去模仿抽插的动作好让康纳快速适应——后面的软肉总算是在海尔森的动作下屈服，张开着欢迎海尔森的蹂躏，海尔森不可置否，捏着康纳的腰猛烈的抽插起来。康纳重心不稳，只能扶着树让自己不至于跌倒，却不知道自己把最后能阻止海尔森的机会白白浪费了。  
“停……停下，海尔森！”康纳挤出几声变了音调的哀求，但是海尔森对此不理不睬，他快速的抽插着，别过脸吻上康纳的唇发出愉悦的叹息：“哦，康纳，你可真棒——比我想象中的舒服多了，真想不出什么理由来解释为什么你还是个处子。”  
康纳双眼发晕，海尔森在这时却又闲心和他开玩笑：“我是指，那时的我竟然会选择轻易放过你，想你这种不可多得的人，我应该是毫不留情的选择占有的——也许我老了之后思想和现在不一样？没关系康纳，瞧瞧，你现在就是我的。”  
海尔森这样说着，加快了抽插的力度，每一次都比前一次要深，直冲康纳的敏感点而去。康纳的脸差不多快贴在树干上，痛苦和说不明白的，无穷无尽的快感让他的表情扭曲。他努力忍耐着自己，提醒着自己不要在这里选择失礼，但是那细长的，可憎的手指伸进了康纳的口腔，将它的唇撬开一条缝隙。康纳没有反应过来，一声微弱的呜咽从康纳口中溢出。  
“康纳，你太紧了。”海尔森如此说到，他奖励似的亲了下康纳的脸颊，低沉的，混杂着情欲的花哨伦敦口音在康纳耳畔回荡:“其实你很想要吧——我是说，你的身体，我完全能感受到他的饥渴呢——它可比你的嘴诚实多了，他实在是太紧了。”  
康纳想回嘴，但是喉管里发出的声音不是呻吟就是喘息。更何况海尔森的手指还在他的口腔里，更是让康纳死命憋着的声音在空气中扩散。他忍无可忍，狠狠地对着海尔森的  
手指咬了下去。手指的主人倒是顺从地退了出去——但是后面就不一样了，海尔森加快了节奏，一下一下的碾压过那个点，甚至顶的更深。康纳抿着嘴唇，下面已经被咬的泛白。  
他现在怎么办才好？他已经被钉在海尔森的阴茎上动弹不得，快感和情欲海水一般的拍打着岸边，试图把康纳残存的最后一丝理智卷入海底。他承受着海尔森猛烈的撞击，保证自己不会发出太过淫荡的声响——海尔森却在康纳大脑马上就要空白失控的时候退了出去，他把康纳翻了过来后背抵在树上，康纳睁开眼睛，看着海尔森在他的喉结上啃咬，留下一个个泛红的印子。他不得不说，海尔森拔出去的时候他竟然还有些失望——当然了，他可不会说出来。羞耻现在占据了康纳的全部思维，海尔森抬起头，和他双目对视，用着一种近似于恶魔的口气开口：“想要吗？”  
康纳不自知的咽了咽口水。  
“想要就求我，康纳——当然了，这你可不能拒绝，不然这后果你可承担不起。”海尔森这样说着，他的前段顶在穴口磨蹭，就是迟迟不肯进去。康纳被撩的不行，咬着牙忍着情欲看着海尔森。“求我。”海尔森这样说着，就像是再给康纳下达最后的通牒。  
康纳皱了眉头。海尔森现在的语气无比温柔，可他却能知道这温柔背后掩藏着的，马上就要被他揭露面目的猛兽。他知道这样做不对，但是身体却偏偏违反了大脑：“求你了，海尔森，操我——求求你。”  
下一秒，海尔森毫不留情的进入了康纳。他不断的深入，就像是想要把康纳整个戳穿一样。康纳被顶的只能发出破碎的呻吟，偏偏现在海尔森捉住了他的下巴，低声命令道:“叫出来，康纳，我叫你叫出来。”  
康纳本想拒绝，但是身体不听使唤的张大了嘴巴。海尔森顶撞着康纳的内里，激起康纳短促但充满情欲的呻吟。他的口水无意识的顺着嘴角流下来滴在肩头，而身后的海尔森则是亲吻着他挺直的脊背：“对，叫出来给我听，哦——听你这美妙的声音，简直就是天赐的完美乐器。”  
康纳喘息着，身体里的东西忽然加快动作——康纳放弃了，他开始自暴自弃起来，任凭自己发出让妓女都脸红的声音，那声音让康纳觉得后怕——毕竟那是从自己嘴里出来的。  
“你听过低音提琴的声音吗？那感觉很棒。”海尔森舔吻着康纳的脸颊：“而你，康纳，你让我又一次想起了那种美妙的感觉。”  
康纳不语，那后面嵌入自己身体里的玩意给他的感觉越来越直白，他的大脑一片空白，眼前的只有海尔森乌黑的，因为剧烈运动而黏在额头上的头发，鲜艳的红色丝带，一望无际的白色雪原和体内的炽热。他不知过了多久，又或者说是爽的忘了有多久。海尔森在最后关头紧紧的抱住他，把头放在他的颈窝处。滚烫的精液灌满康纳的肠道;康纳浑身抽搐了几下，在海尔森拔出来之后无力的瘫软在了海尔森的怀里。  
海尔森把自身衣服整理好后看了一眼差不多被全部浸湿的，康纳的衣物挑了挑眉。他褪下自己的外套罩在康纳身上，自己则是留着一件红色马甲——他得承认还是挺冷的。他把康纳拦腰抱起，白色的浓稠精液顺着大腿根往下滑，康纳的脸色有些红，不知道是害羞还是被冻成了这个样子。海尔森也不知道他现在到底在哪里，这是个随意的幻境，他根本摸不清方向。他和康纳在雪原里瞎晃了一会，总算是找到了一件废弃的教堂——他的幻境里怎么会有这种东西？但不得不说这是个躲避大雪的好地方。他推开门，选好一个地方安置好康纳之后靠在康纳身边。海尔森有些疲惫，但是青年身上松的清香和白雪的冰香混合在一起给人一种凉莹莹的抚慰，让他感觉清新不少。他随意的撕扯开了些布料帮康纳清理，之后双手环抱，根本不在意青年担忧的眼神：“你也不怕扯坏你的衣服？”  
海尔森揉了揉太阳穴：“重申一遍，这是个幻境，所有东西都不是在现实中发生的——包括我刚刚把你摁在雪松树下狠狠干了一顿的事。”  
康纳不说话了，脸颊泛红。海尔森奖励似的揉了揉他的头发：“你做的很好，康纳——啊，不要在意刚刚发生的一切，都是假的;就当他是场梦吧。”  
“我不是在意这个。”康纳没有打开海尔森的手：“只不过……我刚刚刚看到了一些奇怪的东西。”  
“什么？”  
“刚刚……我好像看见你出现在了草丛里，可能是幻觉吧，因为你不过几秒就消失了。”  
海尔森没有说话。

 

这他妈的都是什么玩意。  
海尔森从床上坐起来——好的，好的：昨天平白无故来了这里，而晚上就做了一个这样的淫荡春梦？！！放松，海尔森，放松。海尔森试图调节自己焦躁的情绪，但是在联想到梦境的主人公是他妈的他的亲生儿子康纳，而且他还是以旁观或者说是偷窥者的视角看完全程时，他还是气不打一处来。  
为什么他偏偏会做这种梦！海尔森已经不能维持他的理性了，他翻身从他自己的床上起来穿戴好衣服，一副万念俱灰怀疑人生的样子下了楼去了餐厅——除了康纳其他人都来了，包括昨天那个海尔森。他的右手食指的某个位置打了一圈小绷带，至于是怎么弄的，海尔森说不准。  
他抽出那个海尔森身旁的椅子坐下，见后者还在研究他的那串绷带不免好奇但装作漫不经心的问了一句：“你这是怎么回事？”  
“你管不着。”那个与他年龄差距在全部人来说不算太大的海尔森这样说到。海尔森扭过头去保持沉默，直到康纳的出现打破了这种寂静。  
“既然人都到齐了，那就开始早餐吧。”小海尔森如此说到，根本没有在意那个海尔森朝康纳挥挥手，而康纳又极不情愿的坐在了他的旁边，一副千金大小姐才有的拘谨样子——  
今早真是见鬼了。


End file.
